


Shenanigans in Skyhold

by vesaldi



Series: Life in Skyhold - A Collection of Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera never was one to pass up a good prank, and no one is quite as satisfying to exasperate as Seeker Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans in Skyhold

It was early morning in Skyhold. The sun had not yet crested over the keep walls as Sera crept toward the castle, a mischievous grin on her face. She snuck through the throne room, careful to avoid the few servants that had risen early. Sera also kept her eyes peeled for Josephine, who was always a threat. The prissy noble girl was always wont to rise early and make sure everything was just so and had put an early end to more than one of Sera's plots.

Sera had considered perhaps drawing on the draperies dangling from the throne room but she had done that several weeks ago and in her opinion no one had gotten angry enough to make it worth a second try, despite her vastly improved artistic skills. She snickered to herself as she recalled what she had drawn on Solas's staff earlier in the week. She'd thought his shiny little head would explode as he feverishly tried to scrub it off.

There was a light creek as Sera pushed open the door leading to the Inquisitor's bedchambers. She deftly scaled the stairs and peeked her head up over the railing at the top, breathing a sigh of relief to find him alone. Giving up stealth entirely Sera tromped to the one of the chairs in his quarters, picking up a plush pillow and lobbing it at him. It hit the Inquisitor square in the face, abruptly waking him and causing him to flail about in confusion.

"Shut it, you bloody arse," Sera complained as the Inquisitor fussed about. "You'll wake the whole damn castle."

"What are you doing in here?" he finally sputtered as he saw her, lounging in the chair.

"I need your help with something."

" _How_ did you get in here?" he continued, now looking annoyed.

"Picked the lock, prissy pants," she snickered, getting up and walking toward the bed. "Speaking of, put some on and meet me downstairs."

"Sera, what are you plotting?" Trevelyan asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Something _great_ ," she promised with her characteristic cackle.

Trevelyan sighed as she disappeared from the room, quickly getting out of bed and padding toward his armoire in just his small clothes. He pulled out a nondescript pair of trousers and a loose shirt, quickly tugging them on. He hurriedly slipped into and laced up his boots before leaving his quarters to meet Sera.

"What do you have planned?" Trevelyan asked in a hushed voice, finishing with the last few buttons that he'd skipped.

"You know who we haven't pranked lately," Sera told him, more a statement than a question.

"Oh dear Maker," the Inquisitor muttered under his breath, triggering a tittering laugh from the elf. "You're planning to do something to Cassandra?"

"It's going to be glorious!" Sera giggled. "You remember those nugs Josie had brought in for the dinner tomorrow?"

"Sera, no," Trevelyan warned, doing a poor job of hiding the laughing that threatened to bubble up inside him. Sera simply continued to giggle and grabbed him by the sleeve, dragging him toward the throne room doors. A few of the servants had to scramble out of their way.

"This is going to be the best ever," Sera cackled as she ran off toward the stables.

"I greatly disapprove," Trevelyan shouted as he ran after her, nearly tripping down the stairs.

"No you don't, you stupid tit."

The Inquisitor couldn't keep the smile from his face this time. "Okay maybe I don't, but Cassandra will kill us both."

Sera stopped short, causing Trevelyan to nearly bowl her over as he skidded to a halt himself. "You need to distract her."

"What?" the Inquisitor returned, raising an eyebrow.

Sera pointed to the brightening sky. "She'll be awake by now, yeah? Go make googly eyes at her or something."

"Googly eyes?" Trevelyan asked with a frown. "I don't know what you think I--"

"Oh shove it," Sera said with a snort and a roll of her eyes. "We _all_ know."

Trevelyan stood silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Fine, Sera, but make it quick."

With a victorious giggle Sera ran off toward the stables as Trevelyan walked back up the stairs, shaking his head.

It would be the most glorious prank they would ever pull. The Inquisitor had kept Cassandra busy discussing tactics, strategy, and other things less serious. While occupied Sera had smuggled thirteen nugs from the stables to the Seeker's quarters. The Inquisitor would never understand how the elf did it without anyone seeing or hearing her, but Cassandra's roars of rage could be heard throughout the keep when she returned to her quarters later in the morning.

Sera cackled diabolically as she hid on the roof from Cassandra's righteous vengeance. She would have to avoid the Seeker for days before Cassandra gave up her quest to lop the elf's head off. Trevelyan, on the other hand, got off relatively easy. Cassandra refused to speak to him outside the war room for weeks.

And it was completely worth it.


End file.
